just dongsaeng?
by momokawaii
Summary: Roy Kim, dosen muda yang tampan dan terlihat normal akan jadi aneh jika ada Junyoung disampingnya. adik tirinya yang 'normal' namun berotak mesum ini berencana melarikan diri dari Roy yang overprotektif padanya. huh? JunyoungxRoy. new pair. rookie singer from superstar k4. BADjunyoung
1. Chapter 1

**Just Dongsaeng?**

Di adaptasi dari manga jepang

**Abarenbou Kareshi**

BOYSLOVE

NEW COUPLE IN FFN

JUN X ROY

(SUPERSTAR K4)

BY. MomoBiMine

*absurd, gaje, incest (sodara tiri sih).bahasa kotor.*

ROCK and ROLL!

Part 1.

Author pov

"Kim Junyoung! Ige mwoya!"

Suara nyaring lantang milik seorang namja berwajah manis sekaligus tampan nampak berada di ambang kesabarannya, ditangannya sudah ada surat ancaman yang berisi tulisan dengan tinta merah -return the money soon-. Roy kim, namja lajang berusia 27 tahun seorang dosen muda yang terlihat normal dan memiliki suara yang konon dari surga itu.

"Hm? Sepertinya itu surat ancaman."

Sebuah respon tidak tertarik dari namja lain yang tinggal seatap dengannya di apartemen itu. Jung Junyoung mahasiswa seni berummur 24 tahun. Memiliki wajah tampan sempurna dan dark circle dibawah matanya yang memberikan kesan sexy dan karismatik. Dia tidak mempedulikan hyung tirinya dan meneruskan bermain game di pspnya, ye mereka adalah saudara tiri. Ayah Junyoung seorang duda yang ternyata juga tertarik dengan janda yaitu ibu Roy Kim.

"Surat tagihan hutang ! arrghh jinjja! Sejak kapan kau jadi begini? Katakan padaku! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan uang sebanyak ini hah? Ya! Dengarkan aku bicara Junyoung! Ini masalah serius!"

Roy menjerit dramatis dan meremas surat hutang itu hingga kusut tak berbentuk. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak peduli jika orang banyak berhutang untuk hal yang tidak masuk akal, tapi ini menyangkut saudara rockernya yang sangat menyukai game di dunia ini. Dia tidak mau mengakui Junyoung jika akhirnya mereka akan di kejar dept kolektor, lalu mungkin saja jika ia bisa dijual untuk jaminan atau bahkan sebagai umpan hiu di lautan. Pikiran hiperbola itu sudah merasuki ubun-ubunnya. Mungkin pemilik suara manly ini sudah terlalu banyak menonton drama.

"Ahh itu...akan kubayar hyung" kata Junyoung sambil menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Kau tau kan ini apartemen ini dibelikan ayahmu? Kau sendiri apa sudah bekerja hah? Dari mana kau bisa dapat uang untuk melunasinya?" cecar Roy.

"Umm,, well.. aku tau hyung"

Plak! Roy memukul kepala Junyoung dengan gemas.

"Paboya! Kau harusnya melakukan hal yang berguna! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kelak? Aku hyung mu bukan? Kau bisa minta pendapatku kapanpun, katakanlah sejujurnya!"

Melihat wajah hyungnya Junyoung hanya bisa menelan ludah, sudah pasti akan berakhir dengan kemarahan luar biasa.

"Hyung... sebenarnya aku..."

"Nee junyoung~ah?" jawab Roy dengan senyum manis dibuat-buat.

"Um, aku menghabiskannya untuk sex"

Polos

Tanpa dosa

"YA! MATI KAU!"

Jika ini fanfic anime maka akan muncul api menyambar-nyambar ditubuh Roy dan Junyoung berubah jadi minion/?

"Kau-kkau menghabiskan uang hanya untuk sex? Apa kau sangat bodoh hah? Bagaimana bisa siswa terpandai di seoul sepertimu bisa terjerumus begini? Eomma,,, maafkan Roy. Appa Jung , maafkan tingkah anak super bodohmu ini..."

"Ah, hyung kau berlebihan sudah jangan menangis" Junyoung meringis mendengar ratapan Roy, apalagi hyungnya ini menangis keras seperti anak kecil yang diambil permennya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikan air mata deritaku akibat ulah namdongsaeng gila sex sepertimu?"

Junyoung mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengingat tinggi badan hyungnya lebih pendek dari dirinya (itulah kenapa Junyoung tidak pernah takut padanya). Melihat air mata turun dipipi merah hyungnya ia hanya bisa sweet drop, dosen macam apa yang gampang menangis dan kelewat kuno gara-gara adiknya punya hobi 'main' yang sudah sewajarnya. (hey apa Junyoung lupa jika ia boros 'main' -_-).

"Uljjima... jebal uljima hyung" Junyoung mengangkat dagu lancip Roy keatas. Menghapus jejak air mata hyungnya.

Roy kim terkesiap, sangat terkejut saat matanya bertubrukan dengan manik kopi di depannya. Junyoung kelewat dekat bahkan hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa menyapu wajahnya. Seolah ia akan dicium.

Cium?

Deg deg

"Roy Hyung gwenchana?"

Mata warna kopi itu menarik Roy dalam delusi luar biasa, makin yakin jika Junyoung pasti akan menyambar bibirnya dan mengulum-

"Hyung kalau kau marah kerutan diwajahmu makin terlihat lho, sayangkan masih muda"

PRANGGG! (suara hati Roy Kim yang jatuh berkeping-keping)

"MEMANGNYA KERUTAN INI HASIL APA BODOH? REFLEKSIKAN DIRIMU JUNG JUNYOUNG"

BLAM/

.

.

.

Roy kim POV

"AIHH JINJJA SI IDIOT ITU! MATI SANA!"

Bagaimana bisa dia memajukan wajah innocentnya ke hadapanku?

Pipiku bersemu merah, dan rasanya AC dikamarpun tidak bisa menetralkan suhu tubuhku. Cih, aku malah seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta saja! Baiklah, apa salahnya menjadi gay? Itu sudah kusadari sejak dulu dan aku tidak menyesal. Meski aku tertarik pada pria tapi bukan berarti aku kuper terhadap wanita, aku dekat dengan mereka, pertama karena mereka bilang suaraku manly wajahku cute dan baik haissh hal itu sih sudah biasa kudengar, tapi akan berbeda jika seseorang menyebutku manis tiba-tiba. Yeah, Jung Junyoung adik keparat yang kucintai itu.

Jika mengingat masa lalu pasti aku hanya menemukan bagaimana kami bertemu, dia anak dari ayah tiriku. Jung junyoung yang begitu tinggi dan bertingkah manis seperti anak kecil. Membuatku selalu jatuh hati pada tiap gelak tawanya, tersihir akan senyuman manisnya, tenggelam dalam iris kopi bulat itu. Yang kulihat adalah seorang adik yang begitu tampan dengan suara husky yang sering hadir di mimpi dan imajinasiku. Astaga , aku benar-benar gay yang menyedihkan.

Kreek

Apa itu? Seperti suara pintu depan. (kebetulan kamar Roy dekat pintu)

Kubuka sedikit pintu kamarku, mataku berubah jadi gelap. Sisi setanku ingin sekali memakan namja bodoh yang sedang mengendap-endap seperti maling.

"Jung. Jun. Young."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia kan?

"Ah annyeong! Hase... yo..." dijawab dengan senyuman lebar yang mungkin menyobek bibirnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" aku sudah lelah adu mulut dengannya, oh ayolah ini jam 2 pagi dan besok aku mengajar jam 8!

"Apa yang ada diotakmu dasar bajingan mesum! Apa kau belum puas kumarahi?!"

"y-ya hyung, mian... aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Jleb. AKU BAHKAN SANGAT PINTAR 'MENAHAN' ITU PADAMU!

Astaga sejak kapan Junyoung memiliki otak kotor. Kenapa pikirannya begitu menjurus ke hal yang mesum?

"Hyung, aku sudah besar, jangan ganggu hobiku" tiba-tiba dia bicara dengan nada tinggi, aku sedikit mundur merasakan hawa aneh disekitar Junyoung.

"Musun mariya? Apa yang kau rencanakan hah? Apa kau akan mencari pelacur dan membawanya ke rumah? Kau hanya akan menambah hutangmu dasar maniak!" teriakku lagi.

"Ai, shireo~ aku hanya akan menemui seseorang yang profesional dalam service hyung"

Bajingan gila yang polos! Kukutuk kau agar meniduriku selamanya! .

"Wa-wae ? kenapa tidak mastrubasi saja?"

"Eyy~ apa enaknya hyung. Kan rasanya berbeda.. aku lebih menyukai memasukkan juniorku pada hole wanita yang sempit."

Di-dia bagaimana bisa bicara 'junior' dengan lepas seperti mainan?

Ho-hole? Apa maksudnya lubang yang diantara belahan pantatku?

"Jika itu maumu aku bisa melakukannya! Jadi jangan buang sia-sia uangmu!"

"Mwo? Kau bisa apa tadi hyung?"

1.

2.

3.

SIAAAAALLLLL!

a-apa yang kukatakan?

Oh tidak demi neptunus , bunuh Roy Kim dengan kilatmu!

"Bu-bukan begitu" keringat membasahi tubuhku, seketika itu lututku seolah kehilangan penopang, dan si anak mesum itu makin dekat dengan err—seringai? OHMAYGADD!

"Ok , itu juga bukan ide buruk"

Tbc

FF pertama JunRoy! Wuaaa ga tau kenapa abis liat vidio mereka bareng2 rasanya kok cocok banget! Becoming dust lagu cetar banget! Liat deh lirikan Junyoung ke Roy.. akkkhh #mimisan

Yang mau FF ini lanjut mohon review yaa, aku janji bisa apdet cepet kalau banyak yg minat.

Gomen buat bahasa kasarnya ehehehehe

Ohya aku juga ngeship JunYum couple hehehe aku rencana bikin tentang mereka , songfic sih "spotless mind"nya Junyoung, gimana menurut kalian?

**Mangago****Abarenbou Kareshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Dongsaeng?**

Di adaptasi dari manga jepang

**Abarenbou Kareshi**

BOYSLOVE

NEW COUPLE IN FFN

JUN X ROY

(SUPERSTAR K4)

BY. MomoBiMine

*absurd, gaje, incest (sodara tiri sih).bahasa kotor.*

ROCK and ROLL!

Part.2

Junyoung mendudukan dirinya di sofa, kakinya terbuka lebar dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Aku berharap wajahku tidak terlihat seperti psycho. Andwe... aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh!

"Tolong pelan-pelan ya hyung kekekeke"

Deg! Sial! Kenapa dia harus berbicara dengan suara seberat itu?! Aisshh jinjja!

a-apa ini? Situasi macam apa yang sedang terjadi?

Tap

Gila! Aku sekarang sudah duduk bersimpuh didepan selangkangannya. Aku tidak tau dari mana datangnya hawa panas yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhku, rasanya panas dan sesak. Oh tolong aku siapa saja!

Tlek! Zipper celananya ia buka dan jemari panjang Junyoung bergerak kedalam celana boksernya. Aku menelan ludah sedalam mungkin, gerakannya melambat dan memaksaku menunggu seperti maniak yang menginginkan batang yang dibalik boksernya.. mwo? Wa-wae? Kenapa miliknya sudah berdiri tegak begitu?

"Emm,, hyung bisa menutup mata jika tidak menyukainya"

Mata kopi itu menatap lurus padaku.

di-dia benar-benar terlihat mesum sekarang

glup

"jebal, lakukan yang terbaik hyung" perlahan tangannya terulur menggenggam telapak tanganku, dan-shit! Waah waah waah.. aku memegangnya !

be besarnya! Kukira dari tubuh kerempeng menjulangnya tidak akan sebesar ini!

Dengan gemetar yang tidak hilang aku mengurut juniornya, huwaa jebal! Jangan biarkan dia melihat air liurku yang hampir jatuh ini!

"euhh h-hyung.. ha.. ha... hahh... oohh"

Deg

Dia terus mendesah tak karuan, shit! Apa seenak itu? Kenapa hanya melihat wajahnya aku seperti tersengat. oh tidaak aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Tolong lebih cepat keluarnya bajingan!

"Hnn.. bagus hyung...ahh...sudah kuduga, kau tau bagian terbaiknya hyung..."

Ke=kenapa dia tiba-tiba memujiku? Astaga milikku sudah turn on!

"Ta-tanganku lelah, kita berhenti saja!" paksaku dengan semburat merah yang pasti terlihat bodoh. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menghentikan ini meskipun aku sangat memimpikannya, ugh sial.. aku malah terlihat lebih buruk dari pelacur. Kenapa hatiku begitu munafik?!

"well, kenapa tidak pakai mulut saja?"

"MWO? MICHEOSEO!" bentakku. Apa Junyoung benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa aku korban pelampiasannya? Mau sejauh apa dia memanfaatkanku? Sialan! Aku benci diriku sendiri!

"ugh... ahhh... ahhh" ofcourse, itu rintihan Junyoung saat aku mengulum batang juniornya yang panjang dan mengeras. Mulutku seakan elastis saat kusadari junior Junyoung makin membesar dan menyodok tenggorokannku hingga aku harus tersedak beberapa kali. Andai saja aku mampu melarikan diri... tidak... aku akan tunduk begitu mendongakkan kepalaku dan menyaksikan wajahnya yang memerah menikmati tiap kali ku kulum juniornya. Holy shit!

"sluurp.. enghh.. annhh..." aku tidak tahan mendesah, kujilati penuh batang Junyoung seperti memakan lollipop, lollipop terenak di dunia, hahaha –wait! Kenapa aku mirip psycho? Ah, masa bodoh, lagipula rasanya meski aneh namun mulutku tak henti mengulumnya, ini enak...

-crot

"ah, mian hyung~"

"YA! HARUSNYA KAU BILANG JIKA AKAN KELUAR BODOH! SPERMAMU MENGOTORI WAJAHKU!"

Set. Mati kau Roy Kim. Sudah jadi gay, bodoh pula!

"kenapa aku harus bilang padamu hyung? Apa kau dengan baik hati akan menelan spermaku?"

Crap! Kau masuk jebakan buaya Roy Kim~sii.

"su-sudah cukup, mulai sekarang jangan libatkan aku dihobimu!" segera aku berdiri sebelum berniat bunuh diri dengan membenturkan kepala kosongku ke lantai.

DUKK!

BRAKK!

WHAT THE HELL YAAA!

Pergelangan kakiku ditarik dan wajahku langsung berciuman dengan lantai lumayan keras. Haishh! Apa yang akan dilakukan—

"it's my turn to make you feel good, hyung"

Dia menindihku, benar-benar menempel di punggungku hingga aku dapat mencium aroma nikotin bercampur mint yang sangat maskulin memang. Tapi tidak, aku takut. Junyoung bukan tipikal agresif, dia kupikir lebih calm... astaga Roy babo, seperti kau pernah disentuh Junyoung saja!

"k-kau berat bodoh! Menyingkirlah,, akhh! Apa yang kau pegang?! Ahh!" entah sejak kapan tangan Junyong sudah masuk ke dalam kaosku dan membelai lembut permukaan kulit perutku, shit! Jejak telapak tangannya meninggalkan rasa panas yang membuatku merintih kegirangan(?).

Tunggu dulu, Mengerikan! Apa tadi itu suara desahanku? Kututup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kananku, tidak ! jangan sampai mendesah! Kalau tidak pasti ini hanya akan menjadi mimpi saja! Jangan mendesah seprti pelacur Roy Kim!

"whoaa, kau sudah hard rupanya?"

"AHHH!" ini gila! Di-dia meremas obyek favoritku (untuk mastrubasi), nafasku memburu dan mencoba menarik nafas sebanyaknya sebelum aku mati kehabisan nafas menahan udara yang menekan keluar karena Junyoung mempercepat kocokannya pada juniorku, punggungku melengkung sempurna, celanaku melorot hingga lutut dan kaosku sudah terangkat hingga leher, apa aku sedang diperkosa? Deg, entah kenapa hatiku seakan teriris mengetahui kenyataannya aku yang pertama kali memintanya, tapi bukan begini Junyoung... kau menyentuhku tapi tidak mencintaiku, itu duri yang lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Shit, kenapa air mataku dengan lancang mengalir dipipiku?

"huaa! Ahh,, hmmp" aku makin menutup mulutku rapat. Tolong hentikan atau aku akan makin gila karena cinta sepihak ini. Maafkan aku eomma... aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakan 'tidak'.

= author pov =

"eumh... pcak.. mmmhh..." Junyoung mengitari daerah nipple Roy dengan lidahnya, membasahinya dan kemudian menyedotnya kuat. Dia menciumi aroma tubuh hyungnya yang ternayata sangat menyenangkan di pembauannya. Sedangkan Roy Kim sedang berusaha menjauhkan kepala Junyoung dari dadanya yang dijilati rakus, syarafnya sudah menegang dari tadi dan ia hanya menghasilkan dorongan lemah.

"aa..andwee.. jun..ahh! keluarkaan!" mata Roy terbelalak sempurna. Bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti terbelah paksa. Rasa sakit luar biasa saat junior Junyoung masuk memenuhi holenya yang sempit. Wajah Junyoung menjauh dari nipple Roy , dan kini menatap hyung imutnya yang berada dibawahnya menahan rasa sakit namun dimata Junyoung justru wajah Roy yang memerah kesakitan terlihat manis. Dia belum bergerak, masih menyesuaikan juniornya di lubang Roy, selama itu dia menatap wajah Roy yang sedang menutup mata dan bibirnya erat. Junyoung tau bahwa hyungnya mati-matian tidak mendesah, yah sama saja menghancurkan harga dirinya pikir Junyoung.

Junyoung menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Roy. Mata Roy terbuka. Tubuh Roy benar-benar gemetaran. Tidak berdaya seperti anak anjing yang terperangkap.

"kenapa kau begitu ketakutan hyung?"

"KARENA AKU ADALAH HYUNG MU DAN INI SEMUA TIDAK BENAR!"

"tapi... bukankah kau mencintaiku... hyung?"

Oh tidak...

TBC

Maaf bgt yang udah nungguin FF ini, astaga aku sibuk bgt sama kuliah #ciyus

Thanks bgt atas apresiasinya sama kopel ini, aku suka Junyoung bgt! Demi apa aku jadi freak bgt sama dia, dan buat fans roy kim maaf ya saya menistakan dia disini hehe ,maklum FF yaoi hahaha

Dan ada saat Junyoung di wawancara pas acara radio apa gitu, dia suruh milih antara Roy dan Yumi yang paling penting untuk diselamatkan, yeah dia sih ga jawab spesifik tapi dia nyenggol nama Roy sebagai orang terpentingnya alias BFF gitu,, dan aku curiga ... #apadeh

Dan semakin aku liat WGM... astaga... bad namja bener deh Junyoung! Masa sih Yumi di gituin terus! Mesra doong meski make script! #gregetan

Last, aku nunggu apresiasi lain dan komen seputar FF ini atau mungkin ada yang baru jd fans JJY kaya aku gitu? Hehe (sini minta Fbnya biar kita ngobrol banyak tentang JJY) ;)

Review juseyooo


End file.
